Elements of Surprise
by Angel BlueFlame
Summary: What trouble are the new students at Seijou High causing, and what threat do they hold toward Sakura and her friends? PG for a little bit of language. PLZ R&R!PLZ!!
1. Four Sisters

Elements of Surprise  
  
Chapter 1 : 4 Sisters  
  
By: Angel_BlueFlame  
  
(Formerly known as Neko Megami)  
  
Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN CCS, got it? Good  
  
Author notes: This fic is one I started a long time ago on another site, but I lost the file on it, so I started it over and here it is. Hope ya like it! ^_^ ~*~Angel~*~  
  
  
  
"So this is the home town of the Clow Mistress," one of four, tall, long haired, winged silhouettes spoke, "It's so small."  
  
"Well, why are we here anyway?" another asked, restlessly.  
  
"To observe the Clow Mistress," another replied.  
  
"Let's get started, then," the last one sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura," a small plushie said, "Sakura!...SAKURA!"  
  
A 14-year-old girl snapped awake.  
  
"Sakura, you forgot to set your alarm...again," Kero complained, shaking his head.  
  
"What! I'm gonna be late!" Sakura almost screamed, mentally slapping herself repeatedly. She rushed about, getting ready, and left in a big rush.  
  
Sakura still skated to school, but now she goes to Seijou High School. She met Tomoyo in front of the school, along with Syaoran.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura," they said in almost-unison.  
  
"Morning, Tomoyo. Morning, Syaoran-kun," Sakura greeted with a smile. Syaoran's cheeks slightly reddened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Cassie, are you ready?" a tall, sixteen-year-old, with shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes.  
  
"For the SEVENTH TIME already, Lilly! YES!" the 14-year-old, red head, with blue eyes sighed agitatedly.  
  
"Call for me when you need me, we have the same lunch shift, and I'm checking on Dawnee at lunch, too. Any questions?" Lilly asked her annoyed younger sister.  
  
"Yeah, can I go to class now?"  
  
"Whatever, just don't draw too much to yourself," Lilly ordered, walking away.  
  
Cassie opened the door to the class. She walked to the teacher, and handed her a slip of paper. All eyes were on her, not that she minded. She always liked being in the spotlight.  
  
"Class, this is Cassandra Takarii. Cassandra, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" the teacher requested gently.  
  
"Well, first off, everyone calls me Cassie. My parents travel a lot, and they finally decided we needed a steady education. So, they left me here with my three sisters: Vikki, Lilly, and Dawnee. Vikki's the oldest, and she takes care of us. And, well, here I am," Cassie laughed at herself for talking so much.  
  
"Okay, then, please take your seat behind Tomoyo. Daidouji-san, please raise your hand," the teacher smiled. Cassie walked silently to her seat. As she sat, she took a side-glance at Sakura and Syaoran. She gave an evil smile, but it went unnoticed by everyone.  
  
At lunch, Cassie walked right up to where Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were eating.  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna," she greeted, "I was wondering if the three of you would like to have dinner with me and my sisters."  
  
Sakura nearly choked on her food, "Takarii-san, don't you think this is a little sudden?"  
  
"Ya'll seem like nice people and I'd like to get to know you better," she smiled. Then, someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
"I think she's right, Cassie," Lilly stated.  
  
"Kinomoto-san, Li-san, Daidouji-san, this is one of my older sisters, Lilly. Lilly, these are, hopefully, some new friends," Cassie introduced.  
  
"A pleasure, I'm sure. Cassie, it's to early for something like that," Lilly explained, "Wait until a later date."  
  
Then, the bell sounded, ending lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You, what?!" a ten-year-old brunette with blue eyes squealed at Cassie.  
  
"Yes, Dawnee, I asked the Clow Mistress and her friends to dinner. I thought we could get some information from them about the former Clow cards," Cassie snorted.  
  
"Oh? And how were you going to go about getting that information, huh? 'Oh, yeah I love that song, by the way, I'm a guardian, and I would like to know about the Clow cards in which I know you possess. Oh yeah my sisters are guardians, too!' Yeah right, Cass!" Dawnee teased.  
  
"She's right, in her own smart ass kind of way," Lilly noted, "Our orders were to observe, not interact."  
  
"Just watching? That would take way too long!"  
  
They finally approached a semi-large house, and walked in.  
  
"Vikki, we're home!" Dawnee announced. An eighteen-year-old, knee-long blonde hair, and blue eyes walked down the stairs to greet her younger sisters.  
  
"Did you learn any thing?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I learned that Cassie can't keep her trap shut," Lilly laughed at her own sarcastic remark. Cassie shot her a death glare, which only made her laugh more, " She asked the Clow child to dinner."  
  
Vikki shook her head, "Observe, not invite, Cassandra. If KayeLeigh were here, she wouldn't be pleased."  
  
"Speaking of which, when will she and Jeremy get here?" Dawnee asked.  
  
"I don't know, I can't get a hold of them," Vikki answered, "Until they return, we stay in our false forms, okay? Lillianna? Cassandra? Dawniella?"  
  
"Yes, Viktoria," they sighed at once. 


	2. The Twins

Elements of Surprise  
  
Chapter 2: The Twins  
  
By: Angel-BlueFlame  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own CCS! If you didn't understand that, try this one: I do not own CCS.  
  
Author notes: Okay, whoever wrote that very rude review: yes you got on my nerves. You achieved your goal. But that will be the first and last time it does annoy me, so whoever wants to flame me, knock yourself out. It doesn't matter to me if you prove to everyone that you are immature. Thanks to the ppl who liked & reviewed my fic (Those being Shadow Fox and shimi-mouse, last time I checked). ~*~Angel~*~.  
  
  
  
The next night, the four sisters were sitting in their living room. Cassie had her arms crossed, "I think the Clow Mistress has become lazy. There have been no magical threats towards her in about three years. I bet if I was in my true form, she still wouldn't sense me."  
  
"That's because KayeLeigh put a spell on us," Lilly answered.  
  
"Cassandra, Syaoran would still be able to sense you anyway," Dawnee added.  
  
"She's never going to sense us. And I'll never get to confront Yue. Or Keroberos," Cassie pouted, "Anyway, Syaoran isn't that much of a threat. We could take care of him, no problem."  
  
"I hope you're right. It wouldn't do for him to give us trouble," Vikki mused out loud.  
  
"I bet Yue isn't that good of a fighter anyway," Cassie smiled.  
  
"Cassie, don't be so cocky," Lilly cautioned.  
  
"I'm not. It's just an opinion," Cassie sulked.  
  
"You were still being cocky," Lilly repeated.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Now, how do we get the reincarnated Clow Reed to come here?" Vikki continued thinking aloud.  
  
"Maybe if I set Sakura's neighborhood on fire, I bet that'd get him down here," Cassie laughed.  
  
"Cassie, you're so sadistic!" Dawnee exclaimed.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't use words that ten year old *LITTLE* girls wouldn't use," Cassie grinned.  
  
"How about this? DAMN YOU!" Dawnee screamed which only made Cassie laugh.  
  
"Besides, I'm a pyro, not a sado," Cassie snickered. Dawnee rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Stop quarreling, you two," Vikki ordered.  
  
"KayeLeigh and Jeremy will be very pleased, that we found the Clow Mistress, though," Cassie commented, "I can't wait until they get here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's an infant to magic. She's only known how to use her magic for five years, that's six years less than us, Jeremy," a girl at age 14 with light brown hair and ice blue eyes declared.  
  
"If she's only an infant, then why even come here?" Jeremy, the girl's twin brother, asked. He had the same color eyes and hair as his sister.  
  
"It is said that her powers are greater than even ours. I don't think so. I'm here to prove that wrong," KayeLeigh replied, "Eleven is a greater number than five, Brother. How can her powers possibly be greater? Syaoran I can understand; the reincarnated Clow I can understand. But her?"  
  
"KayeLeigh, you shouldn't underestimate the Clow Mistress," Jeremy warned. KayeLeigh folded her arms.  
  
"We had better find our guardians, before they get too restless," she sighed, slightly irked that her brother was partially taking the opponent's side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Sakura's alarm actually went off. She got ready, ate, and went to school.  
  
When she arrived, she sat in her desk, as did all of the other students in her class.  
  
"Class, amazingly enough, this week we have a second and third transfer students," the teacher sighed, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she read the names on the two slips of paper, "KayeLeigh and Jeremy...Takarii."  
  
"Kaye?! I thought that was you," Cassie jumped out of her seat and gave the girl a hug.  
  
"Mother told us that your mom and dad dropped the four of you off here, so we came to stay with you," Jeremy explained to his *cousin*.  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday. We can wander around in the city and catch up," KayeLeigh said excitedly.  
  
"Please, find a seat and take it. I have a class to teach," the teacher seemed a little pissed off and very stressed out, "You can finish this touching reunion at lunch."  
  
There were only three empty desks, and they were in a group in the back left corner of the room, contrary to where Cassie was already sitting.  
  
"May I sit I the back with my cousins?" Cassie politely asked the teacher.  
  
"Fine, just please take your seats," the teacher moaned. Cassie picked up her stuff and took it to the last empty desk, behind KayeLeigh and to the left of Jeremy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Lunch...  
  
"KayeLeigh! Jeremy! You're here!" Lilly cheered happily, giving both a big hug (at once).  
  
"Where are Vikto...I mean, Vikki and Dawnee?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Vikki's at home, and Dawnee is at the elementary school," Cassie answered. He acknowledged her answer with a nod.  
  
"Does the Clow Mistress, or any of her friends suspect anything?" KayeLeigh asked in al seriousness.  
  
"Nope, not a thing," Lilly said affirmatively.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, she hasn't used her magic in three years. I wouldn't doubt it if she never found out," Cassie grinned.  
  
"Like mistress, like guardian," Jeremy uttered under his breath.  
  
Lilly giggled. "Of course, I am an exception to that," she whispered to him. He chuckled a bit.  
  
"Well, now that we're here..." KayeLeigh was getting down to business, "Let's go ahead and get the little mistress's attention."  
  
"To be on the safe side, you should let me send Viktoria and Dawniella. The Clow Mistress has seen Cassie and Lilly, and there is a chance she might recognize them," Jeremy suggested, "If we do this carefully and strategically, we don't want to be caught on the wrong side of the line of common sense, and get the blame finger pointed at us."  
  
KayeLeigh let out an aggravated sigh, "Fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I am SO glad to get out of that little body!" Dawniella exclaimed, "I have pity on Keroberos. His false form is much smaller than mine." Dawniella had ankle long brown hair, eyes, and wings.  
  
"Look here it is. I can sense her power," Viktoria said emotionlessly, "Let's get started." Viktoria looked exactly the same as Dawniella, except her hair, eyes and wings were a golden yellow.  
  
"Hai," Dawniella agreed. Still in air, she hovered, like she was standing on nothing, and raised her hands, palms down, so that they were parallel to the ground. The ground began to shake. Softly at first, but got stronger the longer she stayed this way. The ground was shaking so furiously, and then she stopped it. A light in the upstairs room of the Kinomoto residence came on, "I think you can take it from here."  
  
Viktoria landed on the ground. She opened her dragon-like wings and started flapping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out.  
  
"Kero, what's going on?!" Sakura whined.  
  
"I dunno, but I am sensing some sort of magical presence," the little plushie replied.  
  
"Wha?" Sakura glance out the window and saw a tall, thin, yellow, glowing figure about 500 feet in the distance with wings stirring the wind.  
  
"Kero! Look!" she shouted over the gale force winds. The winds suddenly stopped, and the figure flew away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Viktoria, why did you fly off?" Dawniella asked in a distressed tone, as they approached their home.  
  
"She spotted me," Viktoria answered, as landed, and walked to their master, "Well, we got her attention."  
  
Jeremy smiled, as he took a back glance at his smirking sister, "Let the games begin." 


	3. Let the Games Begin...

Elements of Surprise  
  
Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin...  
  
1.1 By: Angel-BlueFlame  
  
1.1.1 Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but I do own my fics! ^_^  
  
Author notes: Okay, ppl, I need more reviews. From now on, at least 5 reviews per chapter, or no next chapter (that is unless nobody reviews for a long time, then I'll just update 4 the heck of it.) Do you ppl grasp that concept? I really love getting reviews, so PLZ R&R.  
  
Last night's events were the only thing anyone talked about on Saturday. Today, KayeLeigh, Jeremy, Vikki, Lilly, Cassie, and Dawnee were out walking around town.  
  
"This is working out so perfectly," KayeLeigh sighed to her brother, "When do we make our debut?"  
  
"Soon, dear sister, soon," he replied.  
  
"And when you do, then we give the Clow Mistress and her little friends hell!" Cassie exclaimed happily.  
  
"Why not yell it where the *ENTIRE WORLD* can hear you, Cassie?" Dawnee chided. Cassie ignored her little sister's remark.  
  
"Did you two argue with each other, the entire time we were away?" Jeremy asked, with one brow raised.  
  
"No, of course not," Cassie replied with her hands on her hips, "I argued with Lilly, too."  
  
At that, everyone in that group did a complete anime-style facevault.  
  
"Why am I not surprised," KayeLeigh muttered. Her guardians, Cassandra and Lillianna, argued incessantly, even when they were first created.  
  
When they returned home that night, KayeLeigh had an idea swimming in her mind.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun," she smiled evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1.1.1.1 Sakura opened her eyes, and there was nothing but darkness. Then a spotlight shone down on four feminine figures, and Sakura could hardly see their faces. The darkness shaded the top halves of their faces. Two of them had their ankle long hair down; one had brown hair and the other had blonde. The other two had their equally long hair in two braids at the nap of their necks; one had red hair, the other had blue hair.  
  
"Who...who are you?" Sakura stuttered. She could see all four of them smirk. She could tell that they were tall enough to tower over her.  
  
"You..." the blonde haired one began.  
  
"will..." the one with blue hair said after.  
  
"find..." the girl with red hair added.  
  
"out," the last girl finished.  
  
Suddenly, the disappeared, and in their places were four of Sakura's cards. They turned to face her, slowly, one at a time. The first one to turn was the one that took the place of the blonde haired girl was standing; it was the Windy card. The next was Watery card, which was where the blue haired young woman was formerly standing. Followed by the Firey card which held the place of the girl who had red hair, and the last place was taken by the Earthy card, where the brunette girl used to be standing. Then, they slowly disintegrated.  
  
Sakura snapped awake and sat up quickly. She looked at her surroundings. She was in her bed, in her room.  
  
"Oh...it was only a dream," she sighed in relief. She lay back down and drifted back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KayeLeigh stood on the roof of the Kinomoto house. In her hand was a card. It had a black background, an image of a child sleeping, and had the name 'Dream' at the bottom. KayeLeigh was in her battle robes, which was mostly black and the hems were silver. Her light brown hair was in a braided bun at the top of her head.  
  
"Pleasant dreams, Clow Mistress," she mocked, pulling out another card. It had a diagonal slash, and one half of the card was white and the other was black. At the bottom was the word 'Teleport', "On the powers of my brother and I, Teleport, I command you to take me home to my brother." And with that, she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sunday morning Sakura told Kero, Tomoyo, and Syaoran about her strange dream. None of them could figure out what it meant.  
  
"What do you think we should do, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know, Sakura. All we can tell from your dream, it that there are four people with magical powers of the four elements that are a threat to you," he answered.  
  
"Do you think you should call Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, "He might be able to help us figure this out."  
  
"Maybe, but you are the one that's going to call him, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said with a mischievous grin. Tomoyo almost objected, but then agreed, "Ya know, you two would make a very cute couple."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened, and she blushed. She quickly recovered from her mild embarrassment to come back, "Not nearly as cute as you and Syaoran, Sakura- chan."  
  
Both, Sakura and Syaoran's faces were as red as apples. They looked at each other and blushed more. Tomoyo laughed, as she picked up the phone and pushed in eleven numbers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in England, in a big mansion-like house, a phone was ringing.  
  
"Hello!" a girl in her late teens, maybe early twenties chirped, as a small black cat like plushie was, literally, bouncing off the walls, "Yes, Miss Tomoyo, Eriol-sama is home. One minute please," she put a hand over the phone, "Eriol-sama, it's Daidouji-san on the phone for you!" she yelled to the upstairs rooms (and with her set of pipes, the small insects in the attic probably heard her).  
  
"I've got it Nakuru," Eriol replied on the phone, as Nakuru hung it up, "Hello, Tomoyo-chan. How are things in Tomoeda?"  
  
"Strange things have started happening the past few days," Tomoyo answered, "I was-ur- we were wondering if you could help us."  
  
"Of course, Tomoyo. I would love to help you all," Eriol smiled, "I will be there tomorrow."  
  
"Domo Arigato, Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo beamed, "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Good bye," he said, waiting for her to say the same before hanging up the phone. He walked downstairs, to the scene of Nakuru stuffing more sweets into Spinel, "Nakuru, Spinel, we're going back to Tomoeda."  
  
"Yea!" the two guardians yelled in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope ya'll like it so far! I'm thinking of putting a little bit of S+S & E+T in later chapters. Until then, Ja ne! ~*~Angel~*~ 


End file.
